pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinister Alliance
The Sinister Alliance is a well governed alliance that allows people to work in the government. The people of the alliance gets money from the alliance when they register on game and on forum. Sinister Alliance History Sinister Alliance was founded by Duke Jacorionrandle98. He was left out to seek for his own refuge and came up with the Sinister Alliance. He wanted everybody to be equal, so he set up the government and constitution. All he needs now are nations, citizens, people! Sinister Alliance Constitution Preamble: We the people of Sinister Alliance, in order to form a more perfect region. Establish justice insure domestic tranquility. Provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and, secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our prosperity. Do ordain and establish this constitution, of the Sinister Alliance. Article I: Membership, Rights, and Government Membership of Sinister and all associations thereof are entirely voluntary. Any member may leave Sinister Alliance at will and cannot be prevented from doing so, but to rejoin the alliance they must re-apply. The admissions process for Sinister is to be decided by the Prime Ministers, and they may waive or adjust sections of it as he sees fit for certain applicants; the only requirement is that there must be a process. The Prime Ministers may veto any admissions decision. The Prime Ministers may expel members of the alliance, but any member expelled in this way has the right to appeal to the Sinister Court – consisting of Judge and Court Minister – within s two (2) days of their expulsion. Following a review of the members conduct, a majority vote of the Committee will re-instate that member. The Government of Sinister Alliance shall here be defined as consisting of the following persons: the Prime Ministers and Cabinets and the Scholars. One person may not occupy more than one government position at any time, unless otherwise stated. Article II: The Prime Ministers The Prime Ministers is the leadership of Sinister. They alone can appoint and dismiss Judges of Court and Cabinet Holders. The Jumington may create other non-government offices and appoint persons to them; they may also abolish said offices. The Prime Ministers may declare war and sign peace. A minister may resign. Unless otherwise stated in this Charter, the Prime Minister may veto any decision or policy enacted by any person within the alliance. All decisions must be taken by the Court of Ministers by majority, unless otherwise stated in the Charter, and all ministers are equal in power and status. In the event of a tie for whatever reason, the status quo prevails. Article III: The Scholars and Minister Cabinets The Scholars are responsible for making laws and keeping the region safe and assist Minister Cabinets and all persons that serve within them. All Minister Cabinets are appointed by the Prime Ministers. The internal structure of individual Minister Cabinets is the responsibility of its Scholar. They can also override the Prime Ministers veto. Every Scholar answers to the Prime Ministers. There shall initially be six (6) Ministries, and in order for any more to be created this Charter must be amended. These initial Ministries are: The Ministry of Staff, which is responsible for the admissions process, guides, recruitment, researching game mechanics and gathering internal information on the alliance. The Ministry of Foreign, which is responsible for maintaining foreign relations and diplomatic connections with other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is expected to take a leading role in negotiations with other alliances. The Ministry of Defense, which is responsible for managing Sinister’s defensive and offensive capabilities as well maintaining these standards. The Ministry of Economics, which is responsible for managing Sinister’s Bank and Warehouse. The Ministry of Court, which is responsible by keeping the region in order and by interpreting the Constitution of Sinister Alliance. The Ministry of Security Council, which is responsible for maintaining the alliance members safety. Article IV: Inactivity The Prime Ministers and Minister Cabinets may remove inactive members from the alliance at will, according to a definition of inactivity decided between them. Members removed in this way must re-apply in order to rejoin the alliance. If a Minister becomes inactive for more than ten (10) days without forewarning, then he is considered to have resigned. Article V: Amendments Any member of Sinister may present an amendment for consideration. Once proposed, an amendment must be openly debated for at least 2-10 hours. The proposer may withdraw their proposal at any point in this debate. When appropriate, the amendment will then be subject to a 2-10 hour referendum, with a majority of votes in favour required for the amendment to proceed. A majority of the Ministers must then assent to the amendment for it to pass. The Duke of Sinister Alliance